The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers when used in cascading operations. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the prevention of cascade failures in cascading operations in complex stream computer systems.
A complex stream computer utilizes software and hardware components that interact with one another, such that a downstream component is reliant on an output from an upstream component in the complex stream computer. Such operations are known as cascading operations, since outputs of upstream operations directly impact downstream operations. This impact causes an upstream failure/fault/error to cascade through the complex stream computer, such that the actual internal cause for a final output error (i.e., a cascading failure in the stream computer) is difficult, if not impossible, to ascertain.